Guardian Angel
by Draquete Ackles Felton
Summary: Arthur era, além de tudo, a pessoa mais importante em sua vida e se dependesse de Merlin, nada de mau aconteceria a ele. - MerlinArthur, não-tão-slash-assim.


**N/A**: Primeira fic de Merlin e nem é totalmente slash, shameonme, mas oks. Supero. xD Espero que alguém algum dia leia essa fanfic, e, se ler, por favor deixe uma review. ç-ç Ah, música utilizada foi a Your Guardian Angel do The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus. E, só para avisar, eu só assisti a primeira temporada, e meu conhecimento pelos livros As Brumas de Avalon são mínimas. Espero que gostem! :D

**Guardian Angel**

_"Acho que tem alguém cuidado de mim, evitando que me façam mal."_

_"Talvez esteja certo. Em sua longa jornada para se tornar rei, precisará de um anjo da guarda."_

.When I see your smile

Tears run down my face I can't replace

And now that I'm stronger I've figured out

How this world turns cold and breaks through my soul

And I know I'll find deep inside me I can be the one.

No começo Merlin achava divertido ter poderes e simplesmente mover objetos e fazer outras coisas acontecerem. Porém, depois que foi para Camelot e conheceu Arthur, ele começou a ter vergonha do que ele era. Porque ele sabia seu destino, ele sabia que tinha que proteger o príncipe de qualquer mal e mesmo assim ele era a única coisa que Arthur odiava: um mago.

Arthur nunca poderia descobrir que ele usava magia e que esta fora usada muitas vezes para salvar o loiro. Merlin não saberia dizer quantas vezes teve que usar magia para salvar o príncipe, mas tinha certeza que isso não importaria ao loiro caso ele descobrisse - O moreno provavelmente seria executado assim que Arthur soubesse.

E mesmo assim, Merlin gostava de saber que ele era o protetor de Arthur, que ele o salvava e que o loiro dependia dele. Isso era a única coisa boa que sua magia lhe trouxera.

.And seasons are changing

And waves are crashing

And stars are falling all for us

Days grow longer and nights grow shorter

I can show you I'll be the one.

E o tempo passou, e cada vez era mais difícil mentir para Arthur. A vontade de contar a verdade era enorme, mas ele não poderia se dar esse luxo. Óbvio que não. Se soubessem que ele era um mago e ele morresse, não haveria mais ninguém para proteger Arthur - e agora ele não se importava mais com o fato de ser seu destino. Arthur era, além de tudo, a pessoa mais importante em sua vida e se dependesse de Merlin, nada de mau aconteceria a ele.

.Cause you're my, you're my, my true love, my whole heart

Please don't throw that away

Cause I'm here for you

Please don't walk away and,

Please tell me you'll stay, stay.

"Por que sempre que eu estou a um passo da morte você está por perto?" Arthur falou um dia, pensativo. "Se eu não lhe conhecesse melhor, diria que é você quem me salva todas as vezes." Merlin continuou a arrumar o quarto do príncipe, evitando encará-lo. Notando que Arthur queria uma resposta, o moreno logo respondeu.

"Não sei, talvez seja sorte. Eu sempre chamo ajuda." O príncipe não parecia feliz com aquela resposta, então continou.

"Você não é um..." Arthur começou a mexer a mão, como se procurasse a palavra certa, e essa demora fez com que Merlin se retesasse. "Você não é um anjo da guarda, certo?"

Quando ouviu a frase do loiro, o mago teve que rir. Por pouco achou que Arthur descobrira seu segredo, mas tecnicamente o loiro estava bem próximo da verdade. Afinal, um anjo da guarda era aquele que protege - e Merlin era aquele que protegia Arthur, então isso o fazia um anjo? Provavelmente não.

"Não necessariamente." Arthur o olhou e viu o sorriso que Merlin tinha nos lábios. "Mas pode-se dizer que é algo parecido." Antes que o príncipe perguntasse o que aquilo significava, o moreno pegou as roupas de Arthur que tinha separado e se retirou do quarto, deixando o loiro perdido em seus próprios pensamentos.

.Use me as you will

Pull my strings just for a thrill

And I know I'll be ok

Though my skies are turning gray.

Por mais que Merlin dissesse que odiava fazer as tarefas de Arthur, ter que mentir ao rei ou dizer que não se orgulhava do loiro - era tudo mentira. Ele gostava de se sentir necessário. Os 'Merlin faça isso, Merlin faça aquilo' podiam ser cansativos, mas sempre rendia boas horas ao lado do príncipe. Eles eram inseparáveis. Merlin poderia estar lustrando sua botas ou limpando o celeiro, mas Arthur sempre estaria por perto ou aparecia mais cedo ou mais tarde apenas para passar seu tempo com o moreno - por mais que o príncipe afirmasse que só estava lá para certificar-se que Merlin estava fazendo seu trabalho.

.I will never let you fall

I'll stand up with you forever

I'll be there for you through it all

Even if saving you sends me to heaven.

E Merlin, com seu único propósito, sentia-se perdido toda vez que Arthur estava a um suspiro da morte. Graças a si mesmo, o príncipe sempre sobreviera no final, mas seu coração sempre apertava toda vez em que pensava na probabilidade de Arthur morrer. Mas ele se lembrava, então, que ele havia curado Arthur da morte - literalmente. E ele havia trocado a sua vida pela de Arthur - mesmo que Nimueh tivesse tentado tirar a vida de sua mãe em seu lugar -, e ele sabia que trocaria sua vida pela de Arthur quantas vezes fosse preciso. Porque, de certa forma, ele _era_ o anjo da guarda do príncipe de Camelot.


End file.
